Diario de Mark: Crónicas Secretas de Fire Emblem 6 y 7
by Aramaki1917
Summary: El viaje de Mark el Estratega, es la historia sin contar de Elibe, desde antes de los hechos de Fire Emblem 7 (con Eliwood, Lyn y Héctor) hasta antes de empezar la historia de Fire Emblem 6. Se entrecruzan las circunstancias políticas y sociales de Elibe con las aventuras guerreras y sexuales de Mark, la historia de personajes de FE7 que no aparecen en FE6 y un poco de humor...
1. Chapter 1

_30 de Octubre de 997_

_Su Excelencia:_

_Mis investigaciones me han traído a los secos paisajes de las Islas Occidentales. He recorrido todo el camino desde Lycia, pasando por el norte de Nabata y por Etruria misma. Mi objetivo lo he hallado a 10 kilómetros al norte de esta ciudad capital de las Islas: cuatro grandes piedras apiladas, con un raro símbolo rojo grabado en la segunda._

_Al quitarlas, lo pude ver: viejas ropas rasgadas, un esqueleto blanquísimo, con cabello castaño... y no, no era peluca. Es algo muy raro. Creí que era otro viajero asesinado por bandidos al principio, pero ciertas particularidades llamaron mi atención. La principal, una referencia en la contraportada de un libro compacto y pequeño: Mark. Lo he leído. Es un diario._

_Según creo, la muerte es reciente, aunque no hay causa comprobable al analizar los restos. Las últimas informaciones, después de todo, me indicaron a alguien cansado, con muy mal aspecto, según mis fuentes en las tabernas. A continuación, le anexo a la carta una relación de lo escrito en el diario. Estoy seguro que le despejará muchas dudas, pero la verdad última es evidente: Mark ya no existe._

30 de Octubre de 978

Hoy he cumplido 15 años. Nos morimos de hambre, pero mis padres mi han regalado este bello libro, para escribir mis ideas y pensamientos. Nunca olvidaré este detalle: los amo mucho, me han hecho muy feliz. Y ahora mi idea es convertirme en un famoso guerrero. Aquí, en Simbirk, al sur de Illia, no tenemos muchas opciones: o nos convertimos en caballeros mercenarios, o nos morimos de hambre tratando de cosechar en este suelo helado. Mis padres se retiraron de la milicia y escogieron la segunda opción.

Pero somos felices juntos. Pronto partiré a la capital para el entrenamiento. Mark será un nombre conocido por todo Elibe. Entrenaré duramente con la lanza. Quiero ser fuerte para proteger a mis padres y a mi hermanita. Oh, me olvidaba de ella. La pequeña Lina, con sus 13 años, es tan radiante y hermosa, que quiero protegerla. Lo más probable es que en un futuro cercano quiera ser Caballero Pegaso. Nada haría más feliz a mis padres, y yo estoy ansioso por verla en el traje de las guerreras...

2 de Noviembre

Hoy por la mañana he partido. Estoy más motivado que nunca. Mis padres se despidieron con lágrimas en los ojos. He decidido que voy a ser el orgullo de mi aldea. Y mi hermana... anoche me despertó en medio de la noche. Compartimos la misma pequeña habitación en la casa, y dormimos al lado de las paredes opuestas del cuarto. Sólo oí cuando dijo "Mark, hermano mayor" y desperté de inmediato, pero me quede inmóvil. Únicamente sentí como su suave piel rozaba la mía, cuando se colocaba debajo de mis mantas, junto a mí, y entonces me voltee para que mi cara quedara justo enfrente a la de ella. Sus ojos brillaban por lágrimas que salían. Entonces, ella acercó su rostro y me besó con una ternura exquisita, mezcla de amor de hermana, y amor de mujer. Yo estaba paralizado, al principio no pude responder, la marea era demasiado fuerte, temía que si me dejaba llevar, me ahogaría en un mar de culpa y pecado.

Noté que sólo llevaba su ropa de dormir de algodón blanco, una pieza pequeña y ajustada que dejaba ver parte de sus pechos nacientes y los muslos que empezaban a insinuar la figura de la fuerza necesaria para controlar a un pegaso.

El embriagante sabor de sus besos, al principio tímidos, me emborrachaba inexorablemente, una parte de mi trató de controlarse, pero ése deseo que se oculta en la parte más oscura del corazón se despertó con la fuerza del rugido de un wyvern.

Venciendo mis dudas con sus caricias ardientes, me entregué al placer sensual, sin decir una palabra, acariciando ese cuerpo formidable que empezaba a ser el de mujer. Dando y recibiendo besos y caricias con la fuerza combinada de amantes desesperados y hermanos al mismo tiempo. Sólo se escuchaba el rosar de las ropas y los pequeños gemidos de placer de Lina, respondiendo a las sensaciones de mis manos y labios en su cuello, pechos y muslos mientras bajaba poco a poco… Al final llegué a su entrepierna y noté que no tenía ropa interior, y hundí mi cabeza de inmediato en su flor virginal. Lina trató de controlarse para no perder el control y gritar fuerte, y por mi parte ya lo había perdido. Despojándome de mis pantalones casi rompiéndolos de enfrente y cuidadosa pero inexorablemente introduje mi masculinidad en su virginidad mientras la abrazaba. Lina me mordió fuertemente en el cuello (aún tengo las marcas) y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Me detuve, la mire a los ojos, y me asintió levemente. Lina respiraba agitadamente y sudaba, sentía un gran calor en medio de nuestros cuerpos. Entonces me moví lentamente hacia dentro, poco a poco hasta llegar al fondo, después sacarlo lentamente casi hasta retirarlo, y volver a meterlo, todo por instinto y esas pláticas raras con el clérigo del pueblo durante las "sesiones secretas" del catecismo de Santa Elimine.

Ella agarraba mis hombros con sus uñas, yo acariciaba sus nalgas con mis manos mientras nuestras sedientas lenguas se buscaban para callar los ruidos. Así estuvimos un par de minutos hasta que sentí casi llegar. En ese momento puse mi dedo corazón en su ano y la dedeé mientras sentía expulsar mi semilla líquida. Lina abrió los ojos my grandes, volvía a llorar y respiraba entrecortadamente, entonces supe que estaba llegando junto conmigo. ¡Qué sensación tan increíble, tan maravillosa, tan irrepetible! Ya antes me había autocomplacido, pero jamás había sentido con tanta intensidad la expulsión. Y dentro de Lina…

Nos quedamos aferrados como una hora, aferrados muy fuerte, hasta que salí poco a poco de ella. Se escuchó un pequeño sonido como de succión y chorreó líquido de amor que de seguro manchó mi lecho. Nos vimos una vez más a los ojos frente a la luz de Luna, sonreímos y finalmente me dijo que me extrañaría muchísimo, que nos casaríamos al yo regresar y que me amaba más que nada. Sólo la abracé, y quedamos dormidos. Sin duda es una noche que nunca olvidaré.

5 de Noviembre

Por fin he llegado al campo de entrenamiento, a las afueras de Edhesa. Mañana empezaré con los llamados "ejercicios propedéuticos" para probar mi habilidad, y demostrar desde el principio si seré un buen mercenario. ¡Espero que mi hermana rece por mi triunfo!

6 de Noviembre

¡Oh Lina, no te puedo olvidar! No puedo olvidar tus besos, caricias y aroma tan suave... Por ahora sólo me quedan los recuerdos que llegan sensual y violentamente frente a mis ojos.

8 de Noviembre

Ha sido todo horrible. No lo puedo creer. En la prueba con la espada, salí fatal. Con la lanza, casi ensarto a mi profesor de lado a lado. Y con el hacha, ni siquiera pude levantarla. Soy un fracaso, dicen todos. Únicamente lo he hecho bien con el arco, y me sentía bien por ello, pero mis compañeros me han despertado: la prueba con arco únicamente representa el 10% de la calificación total. A los Caballeros de Illia no les gusta el arco, con mucho el última arma que usarían. Estoy perdido, en espera de resultados que no quiero ver.

11 de Noviembre

En lo que me informan de los resultados, había estado deprimido. Dando vueltas por la ciudad-fortaleza, llegué fortuitamente a la biblioteca. Aunque sé leer bien, no había prestado atención a los grandes libros. De todos modos, pasé a la enorme sala, como una catedral etruriana, a curiosear. Y tuve una revelación: pasando la sección de artes sexuales, estaba la de táctica militar. El destino guió mi mano para sacar un negro y viejo tomo que en la portada tenía a un Dragón y a una mujer nómada con un arco luchando contra él. Vi el rostro de mi hermana en el rostro de la nómada a caballo, y abrí el libro: era de Barrigan, nuestro héroe fundador en Illia. No podía creerlo.

Nadie se veía por la biblioteca, a pesar que el aspecto no sugiere un abandono permanente. Me armé de valor y lo traje a mi dormitorio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

15 de Noviembre

He acabado el libro, cuyo título es "Estrategias para luchar contra hombres y dragones". Es genial, vienen cosas que nunca me imaginé, tácticas perfectas para enfrentar ejércitos enteros de humanos y dragones. Nunca hubiera imaginado que existían cosas como los Armas Sagradas, o que los usuarios de magia eran tan poderosos. Barrigan escribe sobre cómo Athos y Bramimond podían cambiar el clima de los cielos, y cómo beneficiaba esto a la estrategia. Escribió el gran equipo que hacían Roland y Durban, cómo el astuto Helmut se infiltraba entre el enemigo. Santa Elimine, cuando era sólo la Hermana Elimine, con su magia curativa revivía a todos los miembros del Ejército en un segundo. Lo que más me impresionó fueron los usos de los arqueros: Hanon era pieza fundamental del equipo.

Casi he memorizado este libro...

16 de Noviembre

Han llegado los resultados, como los esperaba son horribles: me sugieren que sea un campesino. Pero no, nunca. He decidido que me volveré un táctico experto en combate. Así es como me haré famoso.

17 de Noviembre

Como mi posada gratis por parte del ejército ha acabado, he rentado un cuartucho a una anciana del pueblo por un ínfimo precio. Espero que el dinero me dure hasta fin de año por lo menos. Hasta entonces, voy diario a la biblioteca a estudiar por mi cuenta estrategia militar.

20 de Noviembre

Un dato importante: las ballestas. ¡Estas armas existieron desde la gran Batida! Pero, ¿por qué ahora son tas escasas y prohibidas? Según los códigos de lucha actuales, es un arma deshonrosa. Los más recientes ni siquiera las mencionan. Y es que en los libros de la época de la Batida, se habla de la gran utilidad de ellos. Eran piezas fundamentales como artillería en varios ejércitos antes y durante la batida. Pero al parecer, a Barigan tampoco le gustaban mucho...

_2 de Noviembre de 997_

_Su Majestad:_

_Estoy en Djuto. Pronto tomaré un barco que me llevará al puerto etruriano de Amster. He recabado toda la información que las Islas Occidentales podían darme. He encontrado algo en particular que a simple vista pareciera no tener relación con mi misión: un grupo rebelde se ha insurreccionado contra el poder central de Etruria. Atacan sorpresivamente con tácticas de guerrilla a las tropas que hacen patrullaje o que viajan de un poblado a otro, cobrando impuestos. Reclaman unas Islas Occidentales de la gente, libre. Aún no me entero bien de los detalles políticos, pero es que como luchan... me recuerdan mucho a los métodos de Mark. Y los etrurianos responden previsiblemente: detenciones en masa, ejecuciones ceremoniales, incluso corte de suministro a la población. Y la calumnia: todos los actos que hace el gobierno de Etruria los atribuye a la resistencia y a su líder: Ekhidna._

_En todo caso, es probable que esté cerca de un descubrimiento importante, tal vez demore mi partida, pero creo que sería fundamental saber quién es Ekhidna. No sé su aspecto, no sé que tan alto sea, no sé su rostro. Sólo sé que es alguien muy fuerte y resuelto. Adjunto otra relación del diario a esta misiva:_

25 de Noviembre de 978

Hoy en la mañana pasé enfrente del cuartel de las Jinetes Pegaso. Camina tranquilamente hacia la biblioteca, cuando sentí un golpe en la cabeza. Unos niños estaban jugando con una pelota, y por mi culpa, la pelota salió al otro lado del muro de la fortaleza. Los niños lloraron por que la pelota se les había perdido, así que fui a infiltrarme para buscarla. Así, salté la barda y espié dentro del primer edificio que vi. Era el vestidor de las jinetes.

Vi a todas las jinetes que cambiaban sus ropas de combate por las normales. Oh, Madre Tierra, la mayoría no usan sostén. En cuanto se quitaron el minivestido de combate, dejaron ver esos redondos y blancos senos. Y exquisita lencería también, pantys blancas, rojas, moradas, y negras. Es lo más sexy que he visto en mi vida: con esas largas y esculturales piernas, caderas anchas, esos pezones rosados e inocentes... Y otra vez esos vestidos tan abrigados para el clima de Illia. El espectáculo duró sólo unos minutos. O eso creí.

Ya todas iban saliendo, cuando dos se quedaron rezagadas. Ambas eran altas, una con el cabello azul a los hombros, con hermosos ojos rojos y labios encantadores. La otra con cabello rubio en bucles, una nariz perfecta y un cuello increíble de marfil. Al parecer discutían, no pude oír nada. De pronto, ambas se quedaron paradas ahí, mirándose con ojos de fuego, totalmente erguidas. De pronto si aviso se lanzaron la una contra la otra. Creí que estaban peleando, pero un segundo después me di cuenta que era una pelea de amor. Sus labios juntos se besaban, lamían, mordían, dejando escapar sonidos excitantes. Los brazos se fundieron en un abrazo ígneo. Con las manos se exploraban todo su cuerpo. Y con sus piernas entrelazadas, se leía una desesperación inaudita: todo en esas mujeres clamaba el deseo de permanecer juntas así para siempre, en el éxtasis, el placer que proporciona el sabor, el olor y el tacto de un cuerpo femenino.

Entonces la chica de los ojos rojos, casi como el fuego que brilla en la nieve, empezó a quitar el vestido a la otra, desde abajo, dejando ver un hermoso camino de vello dorado que se perdía entre la unión de las piernas. Ambas se miraron y sonrieron por un segundo, inmediatamente después la chica de cabello azul bajó su cabeza y hundió sus labios en la entrada rosada de la otra jinete. La chica de los bucles a penas se podía sostener de pie, se retorcía y se lamía los labios como si se hubiera delectado de la miel más dulce, cuando en realidad su compañera era quién se servía de tal festín. El viento hacía que yo no pudiera oír nada de lo que salía de los labios de las ninfas, pero era clarísimo que ambas disfrutaban. Entonces la chica rubia se volteó y apoyó sus brazos en la pared, dejando sus hermosas nalgas blancas al aire. La otra chica recibió la invitación y volvió a hundir su boca sobre el agujero prohibido de placer de su amiga, mientras su mano bajaba a su propia abertura rosada. Así duraron varios minutos, una satisfaciéndose a sí misma con las manos y la boca, la otra satisfaciéndose con el calor de los labios y lengua de su amiga, retorciéndose y tocándose los grandes senos y pezones al mismo tiempo. Al final ambas parecieron alcanzar el clímax al mismo tiempo, sus cuerpos arqueados y sus bocas abiertas en un grito que no pude oír. A continuación sólo se limpiaron con sus toallas, se vistieron y finalmente se dieron un rápido beso en los labios. Después de contemplarse por un momento salieron como si nada del vestidor. No hay duda, las caballeros pegaso son muy fogosas. Con razón mi hermana Lina tiene esa vocación. Ah, es verdad, la pelota estaba debajo de unos arbustos, pero era obvio que los niños no me esperaron todo ese rato. De todos modos la dejé ahí, cubierta de hojarasca para que esos niños la encuentren, en pago por el buen rato al que me condujo su pelota roja.

1 de Diciembre

Sigo estudiando en la biblioteca. El dinero se me acaba, así que pienso volver con mi familia para fin de año.

5 de Diciembre

Envié una carta a mis padres, informándoles de mis resultados y de mis nuevas intenciones. Espero que no estén muy decepcionados.

7 de Diciembre

Hoy no se habla de otra cosa por aquí y hasta más allá de Edhesa: el Colmillo Negro ha asesinado a Lord George, el conde que mandaba en Bush, la provincia más nororiental de Etruria. La gente los ve como héroes, los caballeros de Illia como competencia deshonrosa, y el gobierno de Etruria y Biran como terroristas. Pero no puedo estar más de acuerdo con la gente: Lord George era una malnacido. Dejó a su propio pueblo en huesos por el hambre y sin una sola virgen en todo su condado. Incluso se rumoraba que planeaba expandir su territorio a costa de otros condados de la propia Illia. Pero es bueno saber que ese borracho ya no existe: se dice que el mismo Brendan Reed lo despedazó con su enorme hacha y lo colgó de un poste con sus propios intestinos.

10 de Diciembre

Recibí pronto la respuesta de mis padres. Sé por el tono de su carta que otra vez la están pasando muy mal, me piden que lleve suministros. La cosecha otra vez se malogró.

15 de Diciembre

Nunca vi a nadie en la biblioteca, a pesar que no lucia tan descuidada. Por ello, me llevé algunos libros. Después de todo, nadie los lee...

24 de Diciembre

Casi no he hecho anotaciones en el diario, nada interesante ha pasado estos días: únicamente leo y estudio. Mañana emprendo el camino de regreso a casa. Espero llegar a mi poblado antes del Año Nuevo, para hacer nuestros sacrificios a la Madre Tierra y al Padre Cielo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

25 de Diciembre de 978

¡Ah, que parajes tan nostálgicos! Ahora que estoy de camino con mi ligero equipaje, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que extraño a mi casa. Es precario, sí, pero ahí está Lina. Al recordar sus tímidas y tiernas caricias, y el sabor de sus jugos; esos gemidos tan delicados y maravillosos a la vez; la piel tan suave como seda; el "sentimiento" de estar dentro de ella, tan ajustado... ¿es amor o sólo lujuria lo que siento? Lo descubriré en cuanto la vea de nuevo. La pregunta me atormenta.

26 de Diciembre

Creo que algo anda mal. No hay humo de chimenea en las casas de los alrededores, parece que nadie estuviera viviendo en las casas a un lado del camino. Hay un silencio primordial, sólo de vez en cuando algún pájaro deja escapar un grito, pero después silencio. Hasta la brisa parece haber enmudecido, solo acaricia mi rostro suavemente sin dejar huella. Acamparé esta noche con todas las precauciones que conozco.

28 de Diciembre

Sigo viajando, parece no tener fin el camino. He apretado el ritmo, calculo que para poco antes del anochecer llegaré a la primera zona poblada antes de Simbirk. Antes sólo he visto casas inhabitadas que salpican el camino, ¿qué pasa aquí...? La pared de la granja a un lado del camino está manchada de sangre desde el suelo hasta la mitad del muro, pero no hay cuerpos.

31 de Diciembre

Han pasado los peores días de mi vida. Cuando llegué a Simbirk, hallé sólo muerte y destrucción más allá de lo imaginable. Es horrible, parece que los antiguos demonios nos hubieran visitado: hombres, mujeres y niños partidos por la mitad, cercenados, mujeres embarazadas a quienes les abrieron el vientre vivas, cabezas aplastadas en una mueca eterna de sufrimiento, niñas violadas por bestias inhumanas que las abrieron por todas partes... Esto no puede ser obra de humanos. Corrí hacia lo que era mi casa. Padres están quemados, irreconocibles. Al parecer, padre murió simplemente por una flecha que le atravesó el cuello. Madre tuvo menos suerte: una grave herida que vi en su estómago debió desangrarla hasta morir, antes de que los bandidos llegaran a la casa y la quemaran. No encontré a Lina hasta el día siguiente. Estaba viva... por poco tiempo. Bajo unas esteras de paja y escombros apestosos, ahí estaba tendida, parecía dormir. Su cabello cubría parte de su cara, sucia, como si hubiera jugado con carbón. Sus antes delicadas piernas ahora estaban negras y pútridas por la necropsia: al menos tres flechas seguían incrustadas, y su pierna izquierda estaba retorcida en una posición horrible. Golpes por todo su abdomen causaron una lenta hemorragia interna. Murió en mis brazos sin despertar, siempre con su respiración débil y difícil, estertores de muerte, como si sólo estuviera esperando a mi presencia para emprender su viaje de regreso a los brazos de nuestra Madre Tierra que la reconfortará por todo el dolor que sufrió. Me quedé como paralizado hasta su final, sin poder moverme, sin saber qué hacer, sólo mirándola como idiota. Al final, junto sus labios con los míos: ya descubrí la respuesta a mi pregunta. Esto que escribo es sólo un descanso mientras cavo.

2 de Enero de 979

Ayer por fin llegó un pequeño escuadrón de Caballeros Pegaso. Me encontraron ahí, sentado frente a la tumba de mis familiares que yo mismo hice. Me identifiqué y bajaron. Duró como una hora. Informaron que bandidos han atacado todo el sur de Illia y se mueven hacia Sacae, lo que no concuerda es vienen de Biran: son los bandidos de las montañas Taliver. Al principio no lo creí, ¿qué demonios hacen los malnacidos Taliver tan al norte? Son famosos sus destrozos, pero en Biran y en Sacae. Nada tiene sentido.

_10 de Noviembre de 997_

_Su Magnificencia:_

_He logrado concertar una cita con la líder de la Resistencia: Ekhidna. Nunca imaginé que sería una mujer. Y muy astuta. Lo primero que me preguntó fue si venía a ofrecer la ayuda de nuestro país en su guerra de liberación. Salí del apuro dándole suficiente dinero como para que compre armas y suministros a los piratas de las Islas, además le he prometido dos entregas más de 50 mil G cada una para que continúe su lucha. Sé que al final Lord Brenya será quién puede autorizar esto, así que le recomendaré hacerlo, pues de esta manera podremos mantener ocupado a Etruria sin perder a nuestros propios soldados._

_A cambio de mi ayuda, Ekhidna ha accedido a contarme lo que sabe: me entregó las últimas páginas faltantes del diario de Mark, efectivamente todo está aquí. Por fin tengo completo el diario, y con mucha suerte, pensé que las páginas faltantes se perderían para siempre._

_En todo caso, ella me ha dejado ir, sin duda todo es parte de su plan. Le enviaré todo el diario en orden, ya que es imprescindible que Su Majestad entienda lo más pronto posible todo este asunto que empieza a salir a la luz, pero no lo enviaré completo para evitar perder todo el diario por accidente. _

_En otro asunto importante, encontré a nuestro espía "Legault" que venía de la ciudad de Addis y me entregó papeles de la inteligencia etruriana. Son valiosos: demuestran que Etruria también ha seguido a Mark, pero ignoro si saben que estuvo implicado con la Resistencia de las Islas. Entre los documentos hay un informe curioso, parece ser que los espías etrurianos no son tan incompetentes. Junto a la siguiente parte del diario, envío una copia íntegra del informe preliminar del 8vo. Escuadrón de Reconocimiento de Illia, que. Como ya sabemos, la respuesta a su petición fue un no._

**Confidencial.**

Simbirk, 2 de Enero de 979

Capitana Naga del 8vo. Escuadrón de Reconocimiento "Firsea" de la Flota Pegasi de Illia informa:

Hoy a media mañana llegamos por fin a la región del Sur. Nos dirigimos al poblado más grande de la zona: Simbirk. Hemos encontrado destrucción a lo largo del camino. Toda la zona fue saqueada e incendiada por los Taliver. 210 muertos. Sólo un sobreviviente.

Probabilidad de alcance al enemigo: Alta.

Sugerencias: El envío de Caballeros Falcon (Aurigas) para perseguir al enemigo. Por lo menos dos Compañías. El enemigo usa en su mayor parte hachas, así que las Aurigas armadas con espadas lograrán imponerse fácilmente.

Reporte: El único sobreviviente es un hombre joven de unos 15 o 16 años. Al parecer, llegó horas después de que los ladrones se retiraran hacia el sur. Sin embargo, no podemos ayudarlo, no tiene información útil, y se ha negado a regresar con nosotras.

En cuanto a los ladrones, Inteligencia de la 2da División que realiza patrullajes en el mar Oriental, reporta noticias perturbadoras: es muy probable que los Taliver hallan llegado tan al norte con el beneplácito del Ejército de Biran. Parece que los nobles más allegados al Rey Desmond han usado a los Taliver para medir y valorar las fuerzas guerreras en Illia y Sacae. Por eso mismo, es aún más urgente acabar enteramente con ellos. El honor y la sangre de Illia están en juego. El informe completo de la 2da división llegó casi al mismo tiempo que nosotros, y se entregará al Consejo el peritaje completo de Simbirk y el informe de Inteligencia en un periodo máximo dos días.

¡Vida, Libertad Y Gloria Eterna Para Illia!

Capitana Naga.

4 de Enero de 979

Las chicas pegaso ya se han ido todas. Les ordenaron volver a Dehesa. Claro ¡como esos malnacidos ya salieron de territorio illiano, no hay por qué perseguirlos! ¡Como si no valiera la destrucción entera de un pueblo! Esos viejos del Concejo no saben nada. Sólo se sientan a hablar interminablemente. Ya me cansé de esperar. Me voy a Biran. No podré hacer nada aquí. Sólo en la mayor potencia militar del continente podré hacer carrera. Y venganza. Juro por Padre Cielo y Madre Tierra que esto no quedará impune. ¡Mataré a todos y cada uno de ellos, después de hacerlos sufrir una tortura interminable!

6 de Enero

Ya he cruzado la frontera: el río Midna. Nace desde los montes Link y Zelda, hacia el Occidente, desembocando en el Mar Oriental. También es la frontera de mi vida. Ya soy un adulto, como tal empiezo mi viaje.

7 de Enero

Creo que es mejor si viajo hacia Bulgar. Es la ruta más segura. Soy realista: voy a pie, sólo tengo mi arco, una docena de flechas, y mi comida junto a una manta en mi mochila. Llevo por bastón a mi propio arco de Simbirk, así que estoy inofensivo. No de los soldados de Sacae, por el momento hay paz en las tribus. Según me informó una caravana de comerciantes que iban a Etruria, las relaciones entre los Lorca, los Kutolah y los Djute están en un buen momento. Pero sigue habiendo bandas de renegados, y criminales de Biran e Illia. Tal vez llegue a Bulgar en una semana. Por lo pronto, viajo en este océano interminablemente verde de hierba y pastos.

9 de Enero

Paso del territorio Kutolah al de los Lorca. Relativamente es la tribu más sociable de Sacae (si no se cuenta a la gente mestiza de Bulgar) ya que no te matan sin previo aviso. Ahora recuerdo algo que leí en uno de mis libros que dejé en Simbirk: se cree que los descendientes directos de Hanon son los Lorca.

16 de Enero

Han pasado muchísimas cosas estos últimos días. Hace una semana pasó lo inevitable: bandidos me atacaron. Me despojaron de todo, con la única excepción de mi ropa vieja y este diario. Iba caminando, ya anochecía y me disponía a acampar, pero me tardé demasiado en decidirme a buscar refugio. No sé porque no me mataron. Solo caí inconsciente, sin duda por un golpe a la cabeza que ni siquiera vi y me dejaron ahí. Tal vez para que las fieras se encargaran de mí.

Ayer desperté en una de las tiendas típicas de los nómadas. Estaba muy desorientado. Tenía la cabeza vendada. Abrí los ojos lentamente.

-¿Te has despertado ya?

Una ángel se apareció delante de mis ojos. Es una hermosa chica de unos 15 años, con un rostro precioso y la sonrisa brillante como perlas. Su cabello verde oscuro está peinado en una alta cola de caballo y los ojos tan puros como los de Lina. Ella viste la vestimenta típica de viaje de los nómadas

- Te encontré inconsciente en el campo.

Ella es Lyn, de los Lorca. Desafortunadamente, el primer encuentro duró poco. Un par de bandidos nos atacaron. Lyn salió para enfrentarlos, y le acompañé. Fue mi primera experiencia práctica como estratega, y al parecer, la de Lyn como guerrera también. Sin embargo, no es necesario ser genio para darse cuenta de que ella tiene un talento extraordinario. Es una prodigio. La forma en la que maneja una simple espada de hierro, es como si cortara el aire con sus golpes. Es tan buena, que ni siquiera las aberturas de su vestido mientras peleaba me distrajeron. Al final, logramos acabar fácilmente con ellos.

Me he enterado que ella ha perdido no sólo a sus padres, sino a toda su tribu. Fueron las primeras presas del viaje de los Taliván hacia el norte, hace seis meses. En algo nos parecemos. Hemos platicado y como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo la llevaré conmigo a Biran, donde la convertiré en leyenda. Será mi mejor guerrera. Haré de ella lo que no pude hacer con Lina. La protegeré con mi vida. Mañana temprano partimos hacia Bulgar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_1 de Diciembre de 997_

_Su Excelencia:_

_He arribado a Amiens, busco a mi contacto. Hay división en Etruria: el Rey Mordred sólo es una marioneta del noble en turno que le ofrezca su hombro para llorar. El poder real reside en la Corte. Después de volver a contactar con Legault, me dirigiré a Lycia. En cuanto al diario, como sabe, lo que sigue ha sido exhaustivamente investigado y documentado, es conocido como el "__affaire__ de Caelin". Encontrará más detalles en "Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken for Game Boy Advance", hay numerosas copias en la Biblioteca Real. Y después de que Lady Lyndis fuera restablecida en el mandato del marquesado de Caelin, hay un periodo de unos meses del que no se sabía absolutamente nada de Mark. Afortunadamente, está el diario que sigue respondiendo estas preguntas._

11 de Septiembre de 979

¡Al fin! Lyndis por fin ha sido restablecida como la soberana de Caelin, el pueblo nos aclama. Sain ha aprovechado para coquetear con éxito notable a todas las chicas del marquesado, Kent se encarga de la reorganización del Gobierno, y muchos manifestaron sus deseos de partir. Pero antes, Lyndis nos ofreció anoche a todos un banquete por el éxito en nuestra campaña. Todos comimos como verdaderos aristócratas, y en una noche bebimos más vino que durante toda nuestra vida. Traté de sacar más de cinco palabras a Rath, pero después que le hablé, desapareció del lugar y lo he visto desde entonces. Un par de horas después de que inició la fiesta se volvió oficialmente loca cuando un muy borracho Sain empezó a hablar de dudosas conquistas personales a nada menos que... Lucius. Le dije bromeando que mantuviera su espalda pegada en la pared. Luego subió de tono cuando Nils y Ninian se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Serra demostró que tenía curvas tan sinuosas como para presumirlas en seda transparente de Missur (¿dónde diablos la consiguió?). Y debajo de ese vestido, hay una reveladora ropa interior que a todos nos dejó anonadados. Por fortuna, Erk no bebió, y se encargó de llevarla cargando a su habitación mientras pataleaba algo acerca de su papi. Mientras tanto, Sir Wallace ya había decidido mostrar su fortaleza dando 50 vueltas al castillo corriendo (creo que hizo unas 15 antes de vomitar y desmayarse), Wil yacía en medio de una alberca de vino, y Sain perseguía por el castillo a un repentinamente risueño monje afeminado.

Después de mi onceava copa de vino, ya no recuerdo mucho. Ni siquiera vi a Kent retirarse. Lo que sí recuerdo es a Lyn y a Florina. La jinete pegaso al principió se negó a tomar, pero la animamos y a esas alturas derramaba la mitad de su copa en su delgada ropa. Lyn, a quien ya le había contado por lo menos cuatro pintas de vino en su boca, empezó a beber el vino que se le derramaba en su cuello. Casi no quedábamos personas concientes para esos momentos.

Lyn subía del cuello para arriba, dando pequeños besos y lamidas en el camino. Florina empezaba a tener una respiración acelerada, suaves gemidos salían de su garganta. Lyn puso su mano en el seno izquierdo de Florina. Como el vestido estaba empapado, sus pezones rosados saltaban a la vista, y Lyn empezó a manipularlos, mientras los gemidos de Florina subían de volumen. La chica de cabello rosado bajó su mano a las piernas de Lyn, y empezó a acariciaras, haciendo a un lado el vestido de seda. Finalmente, los labios de ambas se encontraron en un beso apasionado, las lenguas entrelazadas y penetrando en sus bocas, chorreando saliva tibia. Sus cuerpos empezaron a entrelazarse, las piernas se enrollaban alrededor, cada vez más fuerte. Florina bajó su cabeza y empezó a succionar los pezones de Lyn.

-No, ahí no, ah... –gemía en voz baja Lyn. Florina jugaba, ora besándolos, ora apretándolos con sus dedos. Entonces empezó el vaivén.

Entrelazadas empezaron a moverse de atrás para adelante, cada vez más rápido mientras murmuraban desesperadamente:

-Ah, ah, más fuerte, ah, ah, más rápido...

Con sus ropas puestas era más sexy, cada vez más rápido, ruidoso y el jugo que emanaba y que les empapaba no era vino. Y entonces... me desmayé. En retrospectiva, creo que la combinación del alcohol con la temperatura subiendo, ocasionó una falta de oxígeno en mi cabeza. Esta mañana desperté con el peor dolor de cabeza que he tenido en mi vida. En un sofá, desafortunadamente vestido con las ropas del día anterior. Lyn y Florina, dormidas juntas, bajo una gran manta café. Decidí que lo mejor era dar una vuelta por los jardines para calmarme ¿soñé todo aquello? El aroma de la habitación me dice que no. Mientras pasó el día, los caídos en combate revivieron lentamente. Yo decidí que lo mejor era retirarme a mi cuarto, para dormir todo el día. Sólo me he levantado para escribir estas líneas. Tengo la impresión que si no lo hago, lo olvidaré para siempre. ¿Sain habrá alcanzado a Lucius? Es algo que no quiero saber.

13 de Septiembre

Todos han tomado su camino. Los gemelos pronto lo harán también. Yo también pienso continuar mi viaje. El lugar de Lyn es aquí. Es muy difícil... pero debo aceptarlo. Ella aún tiene a su abuelo, yo no tengo nada, así que seguiré buscando. Tal vez algún día quiera regresar, pero lo dudo. Me he despedido cariñosamente de todos, espero verlos de nuevo (sobre todo los pechos de Serra).

14 de Septiembre

Esta tarde, Lyn y yo nos despedimos. Fue muy emotivo, casi suelto lágrimas. Tenía ganas de abrazarla, ganas de acariciarle el cabello, ganas de besarla, de intercambiar saliva con nuestras lenguas, ganas de levantarle el vestido, de meter mi mano y... bueno, de hacer todo. Pero una vez más me repito que su lugar está aquí. Además, como ya he anotado, la mirada que le dirigió a Rath, su reacción cuando supo que él se había ido sin decir adiós... No soy tan imperceptivo. Además, mientras más lo pienso, más quiero ver a Lyn como a mi pequeña Lina. Es verdad que ella era pelirroja, más baja, pero sin duda tenía los mismos ojos que Lyn. Pero debo entender que eso se acabó, no es sano. Lo mejor es partir, para concentrarme en mi entrenamiento. ¡Adiós Lyn!

20 de Septiembre

Al final, he decidido no ir a Biran por el momento. Aún no estoy listo para vengarme de los Taliver... y a decir verdad, ahora ya no me importa tanto. Tal vez el haber convivido con Lyn y los demás mitigó mi dolor. Mi deseo de venganza ya no es lo que era hace unos meses. Viajaré por los marquesados de Lycia para observar la situación militar de cada unos de ellos. Primero visitaré con detalle Ositia, la más grande potencia local y el virtual líder de Lycia. Considerando también que el fundador de Lycia fundó también la inexpugnable Ositia, adivino que su biblioteca también contendrá tesoros de esa época.

1 de Octubre

Casi se cumple un año de que salí de Simbirk al mundo real, han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo... Atravieso Pherae en estos momentos, he pensado si paso a saludar a Lord Eliwood, pero realmente no lo creo necesario, no me agradó demasiado cuando lo conocí, parece ser otro joven y perezoso señorito de la realeza.

4 de Octubre

Sigo viajando y escuchando las noticias de la gente. La actividad del Colmillo Negro ha ido creciendo estos últimos meses. Cada vez parecen más mercenarios que justicieros. Por lo tanto, cada vez más gente se une a ellos, ávidos de riqueza y fama. Las madres lloran ante sus hijos para que no vayan, pero la necesidad de dinero es mucha. Las cosechas prometen ser malas este año también, y la pobreza crece no sólo en Lycia, sino también en Etruria y en Biran. Mientras tanto, los nobles viven la buena vida en sus palacios aislados del mundo. ¿Para qué necesitamos a los nobles?

14 de Octubre

Por fin he llegado a Ositia. Hace realmente poco tiempo que Lord Uther ha subido al trono del marquesado, pero empiezan a notarse rápidamente los cambios. Para empezar, Lord Uther ha permitido que los comerciantes se unan en gremios, ha bajado los impuestos de las tierras a los campesinos más pobres, mientras que pone más trabas para el desarrollo de campesinos ricos, los llamados "kulaks", que compran a precios irrisorios la tierra de los campesinos que no tienen dinero. Además ha empezado a agitar a los demás marqueses de Lycia. Ha propuesto una unión más fuerte de los marquesados, consolidando una moneda y unidades de medida comunes en toda Lycia, establecer una sola política exterior prohibiendo tratados solitarios entre marquesados y otros países, por si fuera poco propone un ejército con mando único durante tiempos de guerra. Por supuesto que la mayoría de los marqueses están rotundamente en contra. Darin marqués de Lahus, según oí, insultó hasta la tercera generación de antepasados de Lord Uther gritando, antes de salir del recinto donde los representantes de Lycia se han reunido, dentro del castillo. Los demás marqueses, aunque más moderados en sus maneras, se oponen totalmente.

17 de Octubre

Es increíble: Ahora la política ha demostrado ser un mejor entretenimiento que los torneos de caballeros. Tal vez por que la primera sí influye decididamente en nuestras vidas. Lord Uther, en unas cuantas semanas, se ha vuelto el líder más popular en Ositia desde el fundador Lord Roland el Poderoso. A su vez, para los demás marqueses, es el más detestado. Y es peligroso por que hay rumores de amenazas de muerte contra Lord Uther.

20 de Octubre

Es el último día de sesiones del Consejo de Lycia, y Lord Uther ha lanzado su más fuerte bomba: ha propuesto que los marquesados dejen de ser hereditarios, y ha propuesto también la suspensión total de la exención de impuestos que tienen los nobles y sus familias. Los marqueses estaban anonadados. Sin duda ha ido muy lejos Lord Uther, ya que propone los cambios más profundos desde la fundación de Lycia. Se rumora que él mismo ha inventado una palabra que define lo que quiere hacer: "democracia" o algo así...

Sin duda, todo esto beneficia a los plebeyos de toda Lycia, que son la inmensa mayoría, y es algo bueno, pero dudo que pueda hacerse un cambio así de profundo de manera pacífica...

25 de Octubre

Hoy ha sido un día particularmente interesante. La ciudad sigue hablando por todas partes de la Asamblea en Ositia. Parece que toda la información logró filtrarse. Un poco cansado de hablar, fui a un bar en las afueras, al "Black Stones". En la barra tomé primero cerveza lyciana y luego seguí con vodka de Illia. Afortunadamente, aún me queda dinero que Lyn me dio (escribo todavía algo alegre después de tan buenos espíritus). En la barra, había otro hombre, era muy grande y fuerte, de unos 40 años. Y empezamos a hablar. Me dijo que era Caballero Armado de Ositia. Su nombre es Bendeth. Me comentó que los soldados del ejército permanecerán fiel al marqués, pero no se puede decir lo mismo de los oficiales porque también ellos son nobles. Y continuamos platicando sobre diversas cosas. Me confío que tenía un recién nacido, llamado Bors.

Poco después, llegó su esposa ¡al bar! Ya estábamos un poco borrachos, y ella empezó a gritarle sobre lo irresponsable que era. Me aparté un poco, y vi mejor a la mujer.

Era mucho más joven que Bendeth, apenas de unos veinte años. Y era muy hermosa. Tenía ojos de color verde primavera, rostro largo con piel tersa y blanca, un increíblemente bien formado cuerpo, sobre todo para quien acaba de dar a luz. Y por eso mismo, un corpazo que se desbordaba por el vestido. Empecé a babear. En fin, se lo llevó a rastras del bar. Pagué mi cuenta, y decidí seguirlos un poco. El aire acabó por noquear a Bendeth, y la pobre mujer no podía con su no tan exactamente Caballero Armado. Decidí ayudarle.

-¡Gracias!

-Es un placer.

Y en verdad fue un placer. Estando ambos cargando prácticamente a Bendeth, me dio oportunidad de tocarla de vez en cuando. Hablamos un poco. Su nombre es Asuza, y mencionó de pasada que tuvo un matrimonio concertado por sus padres. También me habló de su hijo Bors, que se parece en todo a su padre. Por mi parte, traté de ser lo más encantador y comprensivo posible. Siempre con una sonrisa, comentando lo linda que se veía, etcétera, traté de ganármela. Por fin llegamos a su casa, y nos despedimos. Me dio un beso en ambas mejillas y dijo:

-Buenas noches, sir Mark.

Ya se lo que quiero de regalo de cumpleaños, y me empeñaré en obtenerlo.

15 de Diciembre de 997

Su Majestad:

Me ha costado tiempo y trabajo reencontrarme con Legault, sin duda es un espía experimentado. La información que me ha proporcionado es altamente útil. En esta ocasión me ha traído el acta original del Consejo de Ositia de 978. Todos sabemos que esa información difícilmente salió de Ositia, los demás marqueses censuraron los debates en sus territorios. Y es relevante porque sabemos que es la base para el pensamiento posterior de Mark, tanto en lo estratégico como sus posteriores luchas políticas en el Occidente. Estoy seguro que podrá formar un mejor juicio en cuanto a esto una vez lea estas actas. Debido a que se podrían llenar páginas sólo con los insultos que recibió Lord Uther, me permití resumir y enviarle esto que yo redacté. Es curioso observar la hipocresía de gente como el antiguo marqués de Lahus.

En otro asunto, al saber Legault que estaba investigando a Mark, me ha proporcionado otra información útil. Me dice que un antiguo amigo de él conoció personalmente a Mark en la rebelión del Colmillo Negro. Legault dice que su amigo era un importante miembro conocido como "Huracán", y que se unió al pequeño ejército de Mark y de los nobles lycianos antes de la caída del Colmillo.

Legault me comenta que "Huracán" le dijo que Mark era alguien distante y callado, en cuanto a su forma de ser. Aún así, si alguien le dirigía la palabra, siempre contestaba amablemente y con una sonrisa. Siendo el estratega del grupo, le comunicaba su opinión a Lord Eliwood de Pherae y a Lord Hector de Ositia, ambos actuales marqueses de Lycia. A su vez, ellos organizaban las tropas y dirigían el combate en sí. Huracán era el encargado de recabar información y extraer tesoros, junto a otro ladrón lyciano del que Legault no me supo decir el nombre. Él me comenta que Mark era una de las pocas personas que Huracán respetó y estimó. Es toda la información con la que cuenta, ya que este amigo suyo murió hace tiempo.

Envío en la presente misiva mi resumen del Consejo y un poco del Diario de Mark.

Marquesado de Ositia, Lycia. 16 de Octubre del 979 año de la Victoria.

Registro del Consejo de Lycia encargado por el Honorable Líder Marqués Uther de Ositia, Jefe de la Alianza Lyciana.

Transcriptora: Asuza, servidora de la Casa de Ositia

Sobre la fortaleza y situación de los marquesados de Lycia.

Lord Uther: Considerando la debilidad franca en los asuntos económicos y políticos de nuestra patria con respecto al Continente de Elibe, he llegado a la conclusión que tal situación se debe al constante enfrentamiento entre territorios de Lycia, la falta de coordinación en política exterior entre los marquesados, y sobre todo, la mala administración en la mayoría de ellos. [Abucheos] ¡Es la realidad que no podemos negar! Si queremos que Lycia sea auténticamente el factor de equilibrio entre los poderes de Elibe, es urgente una reforma profunda en las relaciones sociales, políticas y de producción en toda Lycia.

Lord Darin: ¡Es sólo un pretexto burdo y cobarde para que Ositia se adueñe de toda Lycia, y establezca un poder semejante al Imperio que se ejerce en Biran! ¡No son más que tonterías in fundamentos, cuyo verdadero fin es desestabilizar a nuestro pueblo y las costumbres que llevan practicándose durante cientos de años! ¡Es un sin sentido vergonzoso!

Lord Bukel: Lycia ha persistido en Elibe bajo esas reglas y costumbres por cientos de años, no veo una sola razón para cambiarlas. Ni siquiera el hermano de Lord Uther puede apoyarlas. [_Aplauso moderado_]

Lord Orun: ¡Soy sólo su medio hermano, no se confundan! Aún así, es inaceptable todo lo que propone Lord Uther. ¿Dónde quedaremos nosotros y los nobles de rangos más bajos, gobernados por un régimen semejante? Es la voluntad de nuestros ancestros, de nuestros padres, que las cosas se perpetúen así hasta el Fin. [_Aclamación_]

Lord Elbert: Es verdad. Roland, nuestro fundador, decidió repartir Lycia entre sus hijos para siempre. Roland fue uno de los Héroes de la Batida, nosotros tenemos su sangre, así que es lógico que nosotros decidamos el destino de la herencia de la sangre de nuestros antepasados. [_Grandes aplausos_] Y aunque es verdad que Lycia ha experimentado cierto debilitamiento, no debemos culparnos de ello, son simples consecuencias de los movimientos que hacen los países exteriores, recordemos que nuestras economías están cada vez más unidas, por lo tanto, si les va mal a los etrurianos o a los de Biran, nos va mal a nosotros, ya no podemos estar aislados, vivimos la Elibalización. [_Tumulto_]

Lord Uther: ¡Eso es un sofismo de los comerciantes etrurianos! Si a Biran o a Etruria se les bendice con prosperidad, significa para nosotros un moderado crecimiento, pero si esos reinos entran en estancamiento económico, Lycia tiene una crisis muy dura. Eso no podemos permitirlo. _[Murmullos] _Una unión más estrecha entre nosotros nos dará una solidez mayor y dejaremos de depender de las intrigas del exterior.

Lord Darin: ¡Tal vez, pero ¿qué tienen que ver los plebeyos en eso?! ¡Lo que en verdad quieres es que se levanten contra nosotros, sus protectores, sus legítimos líderes, y esperas que te devuelvan todo el poder a ti! ¡Honorables marqueses, no pueden ver el engaño terrible que planea el cachorro de Ositia! ¡Ositia no merece liderar la Alianza Lyciana! [_Tumulto_]

Lord Elbert: Como ya dije es indispensable mantener el juego político en Elibe. Lo mejor es que frente a Etruria mostremos una alianza con Biran; y frente a Biran mostremos una colaboración con Etruria.

Lord Darin: ¡Es verdad, Lord Uther! ¡Hagámoslo, y veremos llenar nuestras arcas con regalos de ambos países!

Lord Uther: ¡Eso es una tontería! Lycia, a diferencia de Sacae e Illia, representa el punto de equilibrio perfecto. Si nos demostramos que nos decantamos por un lado, el otro empezará a ser hostil, no solo contra Lycia, sino contra las demás naciones. [_Tumulto_]

29 de Octubre de 997

He seguido a Asuza estos días. También, claro, he estado al pendiente de Bendeth. Afortunadamente el tiempo que no pasa acuartelado, lo pasa en bares. Mientras tanto, en mi tiempo libre, he seguido a su mujer. Siempre lleva a su pequeño Bors sujeto. Y el pequeño juega con sus largos rizos rosados. Cada vez que puedo me encuentro con ella y le ofrezco mi ayuda. Nada me hace más dichoso que ver la sonrisa que con la que me recompensa. Platicamos sobre diversas cosas, de política, de los ejércitos (después de todo, es servidora en la casa de Ositia), pero sobre todo de ella. De sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Poco a poco he descubierto esa insatisfacción que la devora. Me dijo que ella siempre quiso ser armada Caballero, ya que su destreza con la lanza es sobresaliente. En muy poco tiempo, nos hemos hecho muy cercanos. Mi historia familiar, en particular, le hizo derramar un par de lágrimas. Creo que empieza a sentir algo por mi, y yo también por ella. Por si las dudas, he evitado hacer los consejos que Sain me daba. He planeado todo cuidadosamente, y lo haré precisamente el día 30: será una fiesta inolvidable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

31 de Octubre de 997

Todo comenzó la mañana de ayer, fui directo a la casa de Asuza. Ya sabía que su esposo estaría acuartelado todo el día y que tomaría parte de las maniobras militares que el gobierno de Ositia decidió practicar para demostrar su fuerza. Cuando llegué, ella estaba a punto de ir a la demostración. Hablé tendidamente con ella, le convencí que esperara un poco. Entonces llegó una amiga suya, al parecer irían juntas a ver el espectáculo. Maldecí en mis adentros, pensando que iba a fallar. Pero sorprendentemente la amiga de Asuza dijo que se adelantaba y que se llevaba al pequeño Bors, que parece quererla mucho. Eso era un resultado inesperadamente bueno. Vi confundido a Asuza y ella me dijo:

-Tonto, ¿no recuerdas que me habías dicho que hoy es tu cumpleaños? Haremos una pequeña celebración. Me temo que seremos sólo nosotros dos, mi esposo quería venir pero sabes que ha sido acuartelado y no quiero que Bors se pierda del circo de las Islas Occidentales…

Sonreí apenado. Aún era temprano, pero tuvimos una pequeña comida. El vino estaba especialmente delicioso. Y hablamos de muchas cosas, tonterías la mayoría de ellas.

La temperatura subía a ratos, seguro el vino provenía de una cosecha de Tania. Asuza se veía preciosa con sus cabellos rosas peinados en trenzas gemelas, su larga túnica azul sin mangas, con adornos dorados, muy entallada; y unos preciosos guantes de seda blancos. La túnica estaba abierta por los lados hasta la altura de la cadera, así que al verla caminar podía apreciar sus muslos de color marfil. El contorno de sus piernas se dibujaba bajo unas largas medias negras. Su rostro irradiaba luz. Cada vez más sentía tanto su corazón como su rostro cerca de mí, el tiempo dejó de ser una preocupación. Luego, no recuerdo cómo, el primer beso entre nosotros nació como algo natural, como si estuviéramos estado esperando este momento durante años. Mientras le acariciaba traté de sólo concentrarme en disfrutar con ella el momento. Entonces bajé mis labios por todo su cuerpo, besándola poco a poco por encima de su ropa hasta que llegué a su entrepierna. Subí un poco su vestido para encontrar su adorable sexo protegido por una fina capa de tela. Lancé mis ojos hacia sus iris, que brillaban como nunca, y entendí el mensaje. De inmediato lancé mi cabeza a su hermosa flor. Mientras estaba ahí abajo, bebiendo los jugos deliciosos de Asuza, ella suspiraba, daba pequeños gemidos y apretaba mi cabeza con sus manos, vino a mi mente una imagen algo lejana, un resabio de recuerdo casi olvidado. Una mata de cabellos de fuego, esa hermosa voz, la piel blanca como la más pura leche... llegó como un eco un nombre: Lina. Pero decidí apartar los pensamientos necios, tenía en frente a una mujer hermosa, con experiencia y que me ama. Hace tiempo decidí que los fantasmas del pasado no pueden interponerse entre nosotros.

Mientras la humedad de su centro y el volumen de su voz incrementaban, mis brazos rodearon fuertemente su cintura. Sus dedos tomaron con fuerza mis cabellos y de repente me jaló mi cabeza a sus labios, y me dijo al oído: "Por favor, unámonos". Le di un prolongado beso en los labios mientras apartaba mis ropas. Desesperadamente consumamos la unión de nuestros seres. Dentro de ella era la sensación más placentera que el cuerpo puede sentir. Ni los mejores alimentos pueden competir con los movimientos cada vez más rápidos de vaivén; ni siquiera la sensación de victoria tras una ardua batalla puede asemejar los violentos suspiros, nuestra materia que parece derretirse, el sentimiento de fundirse en uno solo, como la lava ardiente de un volcán que derrite y consume todo a su paso.

Finalmente ambos acabamos en una explosión de calor y fluidos que nos hicieron caer de rodillas y luego yacer en las sábanas. Así tendidos, exhaustos ambos, no importaban nada las consecuencias, no importaba nada la posibilidad que nos hallaran ahí, enterrados en el lecho. Y Asuza por fin quedó dormida, no hay duda, en verdad tiene la fuerza y el aguante para ser una Caballero Armada. Yo por mi parte, seguí en esa neblina de confusión posterior al éxtasis, con pensamientos indefinidos revoloteando por encima de mi cabeza. Para distraerme, arropé suavemente a mi amante y la dejé en su descanso mientras busqué algo con qué apagar la sed. De pronto mi atención fue llamada por unos documentos que sobresalían de un cajón medio abierto. Bajo la ceniza y vacilante luz de un par de velas, empecé a leer. Cual sería mi sorpresa al ver que son nada más y nada menos que las actas mnemotécnicas de las juntas que el Consejo de Lycia. Leí con rapidez ávida, corroborando algunos rumores y desechando muchos otros mientras leía. Sin duda Lord Uther parecía más radical bajo estos documentos que en los más locuaces murmullos de la gente. Estas noticias deben ser repartidas por toda Lycia, las nuevas de vientos nuevos en este país. A cada momento, mi admiración por Lord Uther crece, pero también crece mi inseguridad. No hay duda que para muchos marqueses, esto es un causus belli. Tal vez pronto los campos de Lycia se rieguen con sangre. De todos modos, pediré permiso a Asuza para copiar algunas partes del texto.

Ah, escribiendo de política olvidé escribir el resto del día. Después de algo así como una hora, desperté a Asuza, le dije que me iba, y que por supuesto volvería. Nos dimos un largo y tendido beso, ella acostada en la cama, yo con un pie fuera de ella. Le sugerí que inventara una buena excusa para su marido y le dije adiós con la mano. Regresé a casa, y este diario me atrajo como imán. Al parecer tengo miedo que las experiencias que vivido pasen al olvido o a la nada si no anoto todo en este diario, que se ha vuelto una parte importante de mi vida.

4 de Noviembre

Sigo viendo casi diario a Asuza. Como Bors aún es pequeño, ella puede quedarse en casa todo el día cuidándolo, y ese es el pretexto para que estemos juntos. Soy muy feliz. Comemos, platicamos, incluso bromeamos, y al final, invariablemente, terminamos en la cama. Parece que cada vez mejora más, con sus movimientos y su energía, pareciera hacerse increíblemente estrecha...

Y también a través de ella he logrado enterarme de cosas inaccesibles para lo demás. Me sorprendí mucho al saber de la muerte de los padres de Lord Uther, víctimas de tuberculosis. Ella me comenta que los rumores más persistentes dicen que su padre se contagió de esa enfermedad a través de su amante, la madre de Lord Orun, y casi de inmediato contagió a su esposa legítima.

-Gran líder, pero con algo de libertino-le dije a Asuza.

-Pues mira quién habla-ella me contestó con una gran sonrisa. No pude evitar sonreír yo también.

Todo empezó hace más de 10 años, el padre de Lord Uther finalmente murió hace 1 año, pero Lord Uther ha sido regente desde que tenía 17 y subió al trono muy joven, apenas con 20 años de edad. Al parecer los demás marqueses no cabían en sí de gozo, creyendo que, siendo tan joven, podrían controlarlo a su antojo. Se equivocaron por completo. Para empezar, él no es un noble mimado y engreído. Es el único noble (a excepción de Lord Elbert de Pherae) del presente que practicó el entrenamiento antiguo, aquel que hizo Roland antes de convertirse en héroe. Él solo luchó contra fieras en el bosque y hombres salvajes en los circos, cuando era sólo un adolescente se unió durante 12 meses a un grupo de mercenarios de Illia que viajaban por el continente y siempre hizo ejercicios extenuantes. Prueba de sus aventuras son las cicatrices que recorren todo su cuerpo, y su expresión de severidad combinada con la sabiduría de quien ha conocido el mundo. Ni siquiera los más cercanos a Lord Uther podrían relatar con exactitud todas sus hazañas. No hay duda que es inmensamente diferente a esos nobles mediocres que crecieron rodeados de comodidades, y que no valen nada ni como guerreros, ni como estadistas ni mucho menos como administradores.

10 de Noviembre

La rutina se ha vuelto deliciosa. Nunca imaginé que una vida con cierto ritmo constante podría ser tan placentera e interesante. Lo que supuse que sería una simple aventura sexual, se ha convertido en la relación más seria que he tenido en mi vida. Mi día se resume en dos ejes: pasar la mañana hasta el medio día con Asuza, y después el estudio en la Biblioteca de la Casa de Ositia. La Biblioteca es como me la imaginaba, contiene textos de las más diversas índoles, tratados de las ciencias naturales y de la magia, textos históricos, religiosos, edictos de derecho, etcétera. Es fascinante leer los antiguos libros que hablan de la creación del mundo por Voldemort y sus hijos Anna y Ereshkigal; y comparar los antiguos mitos de los espíritus del Cielo y la Tierra con los más recientes tomos escritos por Santa Elimine y su radical monoteísmo. Nunca creí mucho en las religiones, pero creo que es más probable la existencia de los espíritus que se manifiestan todos los días en nuestra vida (en la lluvia, en el viento, en las cosechas), que la idea de un solo ente impersonal que creó al mundo con voluntad todopoderosa. Parece ser sólo mi opinión, ya que cada día más gente de Lycia se convierte a la religión de Santa Elimine, y las antiguas creencias empiezan a desaparecer.

A parte de ese interesante tema, por supuesto que hay tratados militares. Historias de antiguos guerreros, de líderes casi olvidados, pero protagoniztas de grandes hazañas, anteriores a cuando los hombres y los dragones se conocieran. De todos, parece que el héroe Marth fue el más grande, aunque vivió antes que se conformara Elibe, aún se recuerda gracias al épico Ankokuryuu to Hikari no Ken.

Y encontré más material sobre las ballestas: antes había incluso pequeñas ballestas portátiles de las que se servían los ejércitos. Esto me sorprende mucho, y que las modernas ballestas que se usan son escasísimas, y se usan mayoritariamente en la propia Lycia, y eso como método de disuasión contra los Caballeros Wyvern de Biran. Tal parece que las ballestas se prohibieron unos años después del fin de la Batida. Aún ignoro la razón exacta.

17 de Noviembre

Lycia se agita con rapidez inusitada. Badon se consolida como Ciudad-estado independiente, bajo el control de los comerciantes, es un secreto a voces que Etruria los apoya y se beneficia de su comercio. De todos modos, nadie en Lycia tiene una flota comparable a la de Badon. La ciudad-puerto podría resistir un largo asedio gracias a sus conexiones con el reino del oeste.

El Colmillo Negro sigue aumentando su actividad. Controla de facto muchos territorios al norte y extremo oriente de Biran, y al sureste de Illia. También tiene cédulas trabajando en Lycia y en Etruria. Tal pareciera que preparan algo grande. Dicen que incluso a las afueras de Ositia llegan los reclutadores del Colmillo.

2 de Diciembre

Me he dado cuenta. ¿Cómo no pude verlo claramente? Asuza es mi Lina. Es lo que quería. Es lo que trataba. Ambas tan amables, tan hermosas, tan buenas guerreras. Soy un maldito. El asco moral que siento es indescriptible. Todo el placer se ha vuelto culpa.

En la última de mis visitas a Asuza, le regalé un minivestido blanco de algodón. Lo compré con un comerciante que importa cosas de Illia. Hasta ahora no habíamos tenido problemas con nadie por nuestra relación, e íbamos maravillosamente bien. Nos confiamos profundos secretos (a pesar de eso, tuve que ocultar mi relación "especial" con mi hermana), y el sexo era realmente maravilloso. Pero cada día que pasa veo más a Lina en Asuza. Más bien, quiero verla. Y cuando le regalé el vestido y ella se lo puso, luciéndolo como una niña, dando vueltas y sonriendo, se me salió decir en voz baja "Lina". He usado a Asuza como un sustituto de Lina.

La verdad me golpeó como una flecha. Me levanté, di un beso en la mejilla a Asuza, y le dije "perdón, debo irme". Inmediatamente di la vuelta y me fui de allí, con las mirada consternada de ella clavada en mi espalda. ¿Ahora cómo podré verla de nuevo? Estoy hundido en la miseria humana. En mi miseria. ¿Todo lo que hemos vivido y compartido con tal intensidad en este tiempo ha sido una mentira?

10 de Diciembre

Creo que ha acabado. Me he despedido de Asuza y de Ositia. Me ha tomado tiempo y mucho esfuerzo, sin embargo sé que es la decisión correcta. En la mañana la vi otra vez. Después de una semana sin contacto, es obvio que ella me viera con una mirada extraña. Y no hubo más remedio que hablar. Yo le dije que tenía que atender asuntos en otros lugares, que necesitaba un tiempo para irme y cosas que ya no recuerdo. Y Asuza me replicó:

-¿Y por eso te vas tan de repente?

-Es inevitable.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no éramos felices? Ya no entiendo qué es lo que sientes, pero me parece muy egoísta que tomes una decisión así.

-No es eso, yo nunca...

-¡Ya basta! ¡Si ya te aburrí, sólo dilo! ¡Si eres un farsante, si ya has conseguido a alguien más no te lo guardes! Por lo menos tengo derecho a la verdad.

-Nunca comprenderías.

-¡¿Crees que soy tonta!? ¿O que soy una niña que no sabe nada? Nosotros hablamos de todo, nos confesamos nuestros más profundos pensamientos, ¿y te atreves a decir que no sé nada?

-¡Maldición, me voy por que te amo demasiado!

-¡Eso no tiene sentido! Si te quieres ir de Ositia, yo me voy contigo.

-¡No!

-Puedo dejar a Bors al cuidado de su padre, lo criará bien, y además creo que podremos crear una nueva familia porque quizás...

-¡Que no! ¡Maldita sea, te amo, pero por las razones equivocadas!

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mira, hace tiempo amé a alguien tanto como te amo a ti y siento que he hecho algo peor que tratar de reemplazarla: te veo como a ella misma. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, cada vez que hacía el amor contigo, me la imaginaba a ella y no a ti. Estoy loco, lo sé, pero no puedo olvidarla, y mientras más tiempo paso contigo, más me hundo en la fantasía, en la irrealidad, y precisamente por que te amo, Asuza, no quiero que te acabe convirtiendo en ella, es lo justo...

Entonces Asuza me miró fijamente, ahí erguida, con sus ojos rosas apuntando a mis negras pupilas, era la viva imagen del dolor y la dignidad en simbiosis. Después de unos segundos eternos, bajó un poco la mirada, y con un suspiro soltó un débil "está bien, vete" y subió las escaleras de su casa, con un andar lento. Nada más.

Y dejé su casa, su aroma y su ser, para siempre, jamás, eso creo. ¿Hice lo correcto? ¿El dolor que siento en mi pecho se apagará algún día? ¿Ahora, que diablos haré? Por ahora, quiero que el olvido de la noche me trague.

_2 de Enero de 998_

_Su Majestad:_

_Ya voy en camino hacia la capital. He recogido toda la información de Etruria que pude reunir, y voy por tierra. Resumiendo, lo que encontré es que efectivamente el reino de Etruria está en un caos interior. Mientras al mundo presentan una fachada de prosperidad y orden, en realidad están podridos por las intrigas en la corte, la corrupción en el ejército y la administración, y la baja producción de sus campos._

_Por ejemplo, en el ejército, los mandos están furiosos por la elección de lady Cecilia como General Hechicera. Todos sabemos que ella no está a la altura de alguien como Lord Pent, el anterior jefe del ejército mágico, pero después de que estuvo vacante la plaza durante demasiado tiempo, decidieron poner a alguien fiel al rey Modred y a su Gran General, Lord Douglas. Por tanto, el ejército está receloso, al estar mandados por alguien de la alta nobleza con poca habilidad._

_También los nobles de la corte están nerviosos. Ya se ha hablado de declarar incapacitado al Rey, pero de lo que no se habla claramente es sobre quién puede sustituirlo, con el heredero muerto. Así, las ambiciones son llevadas al límite y ya empezaron las alianzas y conspiraciones. _

_La corte es el verdadero pantano de la sociedad etruriana, los nobles y caballeros sodomitas que violan a sus propios vasallos, los impuestos excesivos, el mercado de esclavos-gladiadores donde se hacen y desvanecen fortunas en sólo una tarde... como conclusión, Etruria está en estado de descomposición. Podemos tomar gran ventaja de ello._

_Legault me ha dado el último documento que tenía en su poder, y es muy ilustrativo: una carta de Lord Elbert de Pherae a Lord Darin de Lahus. Legault se ha ido a su siguiente misión en Lycia, y veo con gran interés esto que me ha dejado. Adjunto una copia de la carta junto a otra parte del diario de Mark._

Castillo de Pherae, 2 de Enero de 980

Estimado Lord Darin:

¿Los ríos de Lahus han vuelto a correr con la lluvia, o siguen secos? Espero que tu salud sea impecable, porque la mía no está tan bien.

Pasemos a lo importante. Todos los marqueses conocemos la postura de Lord Uther, y todos estamos más o menos de acuerdo en lo que se va a hacer. Yo por mi parte, he procedido a prohibir absolutamente las palabras de Lord Uther en Pherae. Es necesario que sus ideas no sean esparcidas por el daño que harían a nosotros los nobles y a los mismos plebeyos. Estoy seguro que tarde o temprano Lord Uther entrará en razón.

Todos nos preparamos para hacer una demostración de nuestra fuerza militar a Ositia, pero nunca acordamos marchar a la guerra contra nadie. Eso sería peor que implantar las reformas de Lord Uther. Simplemente vamos a impresionarlo hondamente y presionarlo para que ceda. No necesito recordarte que nuestro ancestro Roland prohibió las luchas internas en Lycia. Que al menos nuestra generación obedezca al Fundador.

Ahora hay una advertencia que debo hacerte: no te confíes del Colmillo Negro.

Conozco a la perfección que tu verdadero ejército ya está conformado por los famosos mercenarios. Y por eso creo que estás en peligro. ¿No has pensado que les has dado un poder desmesurado sobre ti y Lycia? Sin vacilación te lo digo: expulsa al Colmillo Negro de tus territorios, así nuestro país se evitará un problema mayor. Que los conflictos lycianos sean resueltos por la gente de Lycia.

Próximamente partiré hacia Lahus, donde organizaremos la reacción mesurada pero firme contra Ositia, y espero que también una estrategia contra (no con) el Comillo.

Estimadamente.

Lord Elbert, Marqués de Pherae.

15 de Diciembre

Ah, que dolor. Nunca pensé que un dolor semejante pueda ser sentido. En retrospectiva, he pasado la última semana en bares, tabernas y fumadores en el norte. Sólo hay recuerdos borrosos de la última noche. Recuerdo haber ido a un espectáculo lésbico donde dos "nobles etrurianas" se quitaban los vestidos para yacer juntas en un escenario... "Femme Kabuki", creo. Desearía recordar más detalles, pero lo siguiente que recuerdo es más vino y vodka a raudales.

Acabo de revisar mi bolsa, y es verdad, está vacía: me gasté todo. Es un milagro que con ese estado nadie me robara. Yo me robé a mi mismo, supongo. La última noche, que al parecer fue hace dos noches... ¿fumé? Sí, ya recuerdo, fue opio, esa hierba de Sacae tan cotizada. Sí, ya recuerdo mejor, un paliativo temporal al dolor. Colores, sobre todo amarillo. Imágenes aisladas, vi muchas cosas y personas del pasado. Mejor es no recordar. ¡Ah, mi cabeza! Duela más pensar que he tirado mi dinero por inutilizar a mi mente. Juro que no vuelvo a hacerlo. Por mucho que esté confundido y adolorido.

18 de Diciembre

Por fin mi cabeza ya está despejada. Los vapores del alcohol y la droga me han dejado, afortunadamente. He comprendido al final mi relación con Asuza, y sé que no estoy listo para verla de nuevo. Debo crecer como hombre y como ser humano antes. Con la mente clara, he decidido ponerme en marcha hacia el sur de Etruria, a la ciudad-cuartel Parisde. Debo retomar mi camino en el ejercicio de mi carrera, no más distracciones: ahora es tiempo de estudiar.

20 de Diciembre

Ha sido un viaje rápido, por fin he atravesado sin problemas la frontera y he llegado a Parisde. Me hospedo en un inn de tercera, pero me siento tranquilo.

23 de Diciembre

Realmente esto no es lo que me esperaba: en lugar de una ciudad fortificada donde se entrenan las mejores tropas etrurianas, he encontrado una ciudad comercial dónde hay una guarnición. Sólo eso. Se supone que aquí entrenan las tropas de élite de Etruria, bajo el mando del Gran General Lord Vimus. Una vergüenza. Se supone que el Gran General es eso: el mejor miliar de Etruria después del rey. Pero sólo he visto un gordo y fofo hombre que apenas se mantiene en pie, caminando con increíble engreimiento por la ciudad. Es increíble ver cómo se ha degenerado el Gran Ejército: no es en absoluto nada comparable a las tropas del General Hechicero Lord Pent o a las del General Caballero Lord Douglas. Aunque Lord Pent esté desaparecido todo el tiempo, y sólo acude en momentos importantes ante la corte y su ejército, sin duda es la persona mejor calificada para ser el Gran General de Etruria, dado que al parecer Lord Douglas sólo llegó a esa posición por su lealtad absoluta al rey y Lord Vimus no es ni una sombra de lo que fue.

La guarnición de Parisde se limita a vigilar las rutas comerciales que vienen de Lycia y Sacae, por lo demás, son unos perezosos. Es irónico pensar que estas son en realidad las peores tropas del ejército de Etruria. Mejor he dejado a estos inútiles y me sumerjo en la biblioteca de la ciudad, cuyos libros de táctica militar se especializan en los ejércitos mágicos. Por lo menos sí aprendo algo de estos últimos.

25 de Diciembre

Ha sido un día extraordinario, será mejor que escriba lo que pasó desde el principio. Primero vi que por lo menos el mercado bajo de Parisde es un lugar de interés especial. Un lugar donde se vende desde comestibles hasta armas. Y drogas, no podemos olvidar el famoso hachís de Parisde. Dado que sólo las mujeres etrurianas, como lo marca la tradición, acuden al mercado bajo para aprovisionarse, es un universo particularmente interesante. Hoy en la mañana decidí colarme por el lado este. Es un lugar gigantesco, y en cada espacio disponible estaban las increíbles mujeres etrurianas, famosas por su delicadeza. La mayoría son rubias, sí, pero todas tienen un hermoso rostro y figura. Bueno, hay excepciones, pero eso es lo bueno: sólo excepciones.

Me llamó la atención dos jóvenes doncellas altas que compraban juntas en un puesto de frutas. Eran muy parecidas y me parecieron vagamente familiares. Cuando salían ya del mar de gente, decidí salirles al paso y ofrecerme a ayudarles con su pesada compra. Sólo se sonrieron entre sí y aceptaron. Afortunadamente estaba un poco lejos su mansión, por lo que platiqué un rato con ellas. Me dijeron que se llaman Nana y Nyu. Eran cuatas. Ya había notado que se parecían notablemente, aunque habían varios detalles. Nana, la mayor, es algo más alta, sus ojos son grandes de un negro profundo, más estilizada y delgada, con piernas delgadas pero fuertes y voz melodiosa y fuerte, con su corto cabello suelto. Nyu, por otra parte, tenía una constitución más fuerte, pechos significativamente más grandes, ojos pequeños y azules, unos labios delgados, y un peinado de coletas gemelas. Y ambas tenían una piel magnífica que se dejaba ver a través de delgados vestidos etrurianos y que combinaban perfectamente con sus dorados cabellos. Y la mayor sorpresa es que tienen una hermana menor: me dijeron que su nombre es Cecilia y ni siquiera parecen hermanas. Ella se encuentra estudiando en el Liceo, en Aquilea. Oh, bueno. Finalmente llegamos a su mansión de verano, un edificio apropiado para el caluroso clima de la llanura del sur de Etruria. Aunque es invierno, el día es muy caluroso. Nos despedimos y ellas entraron a su casa.

Ya sabía que las mujeres etrurianas son las más tradicionalistas del continente. Y eso me dio curiosidad. "Sin duda, sería fascinante ver a la mujer etruriana envolverse en la vida cotidiana" pensé en ese momento.

Simplemente me colé con la habilidad que da la experiencia. Ambas habían ido a la cocina de la casa que no fue difícil de localizar.

-Estos días son tan aburridos Nyu, y Parisde no ayuda mucho.

-Es verdad, comparada con esta ciudad, Aquilea es una fiesta.

-Si, Padre nos obliga a quedarnos aquí.

-Es una crueldad extrema, Nana.

Entonces subieron al nivel de arriba. Como pude me deslicé silenciosamente hacia arriba. Iban hacia su recámara. Con sigilo, me acomodé en la oscuridad de forma que pasara inadvertido, y ya ahí, escuché la conversación más sexy que he oído en mi vida.

-Oye Nana, creo que podremos divertirnos un poco después de todo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mira, traje algo con lo que las chicas de Aquilea se divierten.

-Wow, ¿qué hay en esa caja?

-Algo increíble: ¡Ropa!

Sí, era ropa. Una pequeña decepción, pero...

-¿Qué tal esto Nyu?

-Vaya, una túnica de clériga de la Iglesia, ¿cómo la conseguiste?

-Y esto es lo que tengo para ti.

-¡Un atuendo de Trovadora del ejército mágico! ¡Siempre me han fascinado!

-Vamos a probárnoslos.

Se retiraron un momento. En esos momentos agradecí al Padre Cielo la inmensa suerte con la que me había bendecido. Casi de inmediato ellas regresaron con sus disfraces.

-¡Kya, te queda estupendamente bien!

-Gracias Nyu, tu no te ves nada mal como Trovadora. Siempre he dicho que tienes muy bonitas las piernas.

-No digas eso oneechan (esa es una forma de decir "hermana" de manera más elegante en Etruria).

-¡Pero si es verdad!

-Bueno Nana, sí insistes, te diré que tú también tienes una gran figura que se entalla en la túnica.

-Ek, ya callate. Tú ya te has sonrojado

-Tu también oneechan.

-¡No es verdad Nyu!

-Bueno, es que la verdad, me gusta verte así.

-¿Qué dices?

Y entonces Nyu se acercó poco a poco a una de repente impávida Nana, con los ojos entrecerrados, perdidos. Y los labios de ambas se tocaron, pero mientras los de Nana se quedaron paralizados, Nyu movía los suyos por el rostro de Nana, besando, rozando y de cuando en cuando lamiendo. Al final Nana habló.

-Ya, por favor, esto no está bien.

-¿Y por qué? ambas somos jóvenes y sanas y podemos pasarla muy bien.

-Sí, pero somos hermanas, y...

-Ya no importa. Mejor dime si no habías besado antes a una mujer.

-No... ni siquiera a un hombre. Fue... interesante y húmedo.

-¡Pero que dices, si no hiciste nada! Fue como besar una pintura, mejor acuéstate conmigo.

Y esa actitud de Nana como de "no quiero, pero bueno, me obligan" pareció excitar a Nyu (y a mi), que de la mano se la llevó al lecho. Y ahí, Nyu se colocó encima y otra vez besó a Nana, ahora más participativa.

-Nyu oneechan, ¿siempre te han gustado estas cosas?

-Mis amigas ya habían hablado de estas experiencia, pero es la primera vez.. y te elegí a ti.

-No digas eso, no sé qué decir...

-Sólo di "gracias hermana"

-Gracias, oneechan.

Y fue el fin de las reticencias. Ahora ambas se abrazaron fuertemente, y se exploraban con fuertes caricias sus cuerpos. Y con esos atuendos de Trovadora y clériga daban la mejor impresión...

Entonces Nana bajó sus manos a las piernas que dejaban descubiertas el traje de trovadora de Nyu, y empezó a acariciar suavemente, subiendo cada vez más. Mientras su "oneechan" comenzó a quitar el hábito de la túnica. Con dedos nerviosos desprendió el talar superior, dejando ver un escote no muy común de ver en una hermana. Y hundió la cabeza ahí.

Y se frotaban y empujaban en el deseo, de hacerse sólo una, de sentir el mayor placer, la belleza con la belleza. Y las pantys de alguien voló por arriba hasta quedar cerca de mi. Me dio un susto de muerte.

Con la túnica de clériga subida a conveniente altura, comenzó el asalto a la fortaleza de la castidad. A diferencia de cuando un hombre yace con una fémina, ambas se asaltaban mutuamente, empujando, gimiendo y gritando en el éxtasis. Piernas, brazos y pechos entrelazados, cada vez más alto, más fuerte, más rápido, la desesperación por llegar se podía sentir a flor de piel. Y en el momento que ambas se venían al mismo tiempo, gritando el nombre de su oneechan...

Un cristal de ventana del piso de abajo estalló. Eso me sacó de mi aletargamiento. Era hora de huir. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras, dejando a las interrumpidas hermanas solas en el paraíso postorgásmico, a ver lo que pasaba. Y vi algo terrible e indescifrable.

Miembros humanos esparcidos por las calles. Hombres muertos en el camino con signos terribles de mutilación, cortados como inocente hierba crecida de otoño. Un arroyo de sangre se formaba en el centro de la calle, que fluía hacia la ciudad, como un rojo acueducto.

Y a lo lejos se escucharon gritos y sonidos extraños, en dirección al fuerte del Ejército Etruriano. Corrí entonces con el ansia de saber qué había pasado, esquivando cadáveres por todo el camino.

Casi al llegar, paró todo sonido. Silencio. Un silencio misterioso que se componía por el sonido del viento, de las hojas, de los insectos. Algo anormal. Me armé de valor, y entré al fuerte por la puerta semiabierta.

Más cadáveres, como en la ciudad, todos de soldados, muchos partidos a la mitad. Sentí nauseas terribles, ni siquiera cuando visité Simbirk aquel fatídico día había visto tanta muerte. Y otra vez un grito que provenía de la torre principal del fuerte.

Corrí y me desgarré los pulmones en la escalera, subiendo. Después de un rato, al fin llegué hasta arriba, una gruesa puerta entreabierta de metal rezaba "Gran General Lord Vimus".

Y oi una conversación terriblemente diferente de lo que había escuchado hace sólo unos minutos, que parecían eternidad en medio de aquel vorágine de muerte.

-...al fin, Lord Vimus, pero, ¿qué es esto?

-P-por favor... se-señor de la espada... no me mate...

-Vine hasta aquí por eso...

-N-no, no no no, n-no... se lo ruego, le puedo dar lo que desee, lo que sea...

-...

-Mis armas... mi-mis joyas y dinero... m-mis hijas, ¿eso es lo q-que quieres? Llévatelo, no lo quiero... no l-lo ne-necesito, pero te lo ruego, ya vete, Demonio de la Espada...

-Te equivocas, Lord Vimus. Vine a encontrarme al mejor guerrero de Etruria, el Gran General, aquel que mató a veinte hombres con un solo un golpe de su hacha...

-E-eso no es verdad, lo juro.. lo inventaron los nobles...

-Vine en busca de una pelea digna de mi, ¿y qué encuentro? A una basura inmunda, que ni siquiera merece mi mirada. Cada uno de los hombres que maté abajo vale cien veces lo que tú...

-S-sí, pero por favor...

-Silencio. Tu no mereces mi hoja. _-Se volteó y le dio la espalda- _Si tuvieras algo de dignidad, te atravesarías la garganta con tu propia hacha, pero veo que no tienes un ápice de honor.

Y el hombre con la voz fría como el acero dejó oír sus pasos hacia mí, hacia fuera del recinto del Gran General. Como pude me aparté y me oculté en la oscuridad de un compartimiento. Sólo alcancé a ver unas botas marrón cubiertas de sangre roja, un pedazo de pantalón que alguna vez fue blanco, y el bajo de una túnica azul con bordes dorados. Una túnica, sin ninguna duda, de Sacae.

Al fin el sonido de los pasos murieron, y después de tortuosos minutos de silencio, me armé de valor para entrar al cuarto del "Gran General". Entré y vi la pateticidad en persona. Lord Vimus, con una mueca de terror en su rostro muerto, su mano derecha sobre su corazón, crispada como una garra sobre el pecho, tirado en el suelo. Revisé su pulso: no había. Y contemplé el final de Lord Vimus. No había nada que hacer ahí, me dirigí a la salida. Pero entonces me llamó la atención un fajo de hojas sobre el escritorio de Vimus. Era al parecer un informe confidencial, ya que al frente se leía claramente "Secreto. Sólo para el Comandante del Ejército Etruriano" Decidí traerlos conmigo a mi cuarto que rento en la ciudad. No los he leído todavía. En el momento que regresé a mi improvisado hogar, atranqué lo mejor que pude la puerta y me he puesto a escribir estas líneas. Ha sido un día extremo, no hay duda, lo único que quiero es dormir por ahora, mientras esas hojas misteriosas descansan dentro de un cajón...

27 de Diciembre

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué me ganó la pereza y no leí ésos papeles? Son informes de inteligencia etruriana, que han seguido los acontecimientos. Primero leí informes sobre los avances de Etruria en las Islas Occidentales. Los malditos de la corte planean algo grande para Fibernia y las demás islas. Pero inmediatamente después vi algo que me dejó helado: se ha ordenado capturar a Lord Elbert de Pherae y a Lord Hector, el hermano menor de Lord Uther de Ositia. Los mismos papeles etrurianos no sabían bien de quién venía la orden: puede ser el Colmillo Negro, el reino de Biran, e incluso se menciona la posibilidad que alguien quiera adueñarse del marquesado de Pherae. De todas formas, el golpe está planeado para ejecutarse en cuanto Lord Elbert salga de Pherae.

Ya estoy en camino de nuevo hacia Lycia, directo a Pherae, iré directamente con Lord Eliwood, ya que no tengo ninguna oportunidad de obtener audiencia con Lord Uther, ni con Lord Elbert. Además es peligroso permanecer en Parisde. A las pocas horas de empezado mi sueño, me despertaron trompetas del regimiento teutón del Ejército Etruriano, y sin duda pueden hacer preguntas incómodas y hasta hacer pagar a inocentes por esta masacre. Ya no aguanté, y me escabullí fuera de los muros. Afortunadamente me acordé de los papeles que encontré en la oficina de Vimus. Ya afuera de los muros, los leí, y heme aquí, descansando un poco en mi camino a Lycia.

30 de Diciembre

Ya he atravesado la frontera y estoy en Ositia. Al momento, nada ha pasado. Incluso la matanza de Parisde se oye como un rumor lejano y ficticio. La corte de Etruria debió ocultarlo lo mejor que pudo. Y aquí en Lycia, afortunadamente, aún no hay noticias de extrañas desapariciones ni nada por el estilo.

1 de Enero de 980

Otro año nuevo, otro año de desesperanza.

3 de Enero

Los informes etrurianos sugerían de alguna forma un contubernio de Lord Darin de Lahus en estos asuntos, así que en lugar de tomar la ruta normal me voy por las montañas, para evitar Lahus. Será un viaje largo, cansado y peligroso, pero juzgo más arriesgado pasar por la recién militarizada frontera de los dominios de Darin. Llegaré a Tuscana en dos o tres días, espero, y seguiré la ruta que pasa por Kathelet y Tania. Lamentablemente también esquivaré Caelin. Me hubiera gustado ver a Lady Lyndis, pero es más urgente ver a lord Eliwood para que él, a su vez, haga enterar a Lord Uther de esta conspiración.

6 de Enero

Me lleva... Una tormenta sobres los Montes de Hattin me han mantenido varado aquí. No puedo cruzar en por lo menos una semana, según dicen. Lo bueno es que sigue sin haber malas noticias de Lycia. El mundo parecer seguir dando vueltas, a pesar de nuestros problemas. Por ejemplo, ahora se ha sabido que un escuadrón entero del Ejército de Biran se rebeló contra sus superiores, en una campaña al sureste de Biran. Los "Incursores de Vaida" es el sobrenombre del 17vo. Escuadrón de Cazadores Wyvern del Ejército de Biran. Según los rumores, después del levantamiento, trataron de huir, pero casi todos fueron asesinados. Nadie sabe de la razón por la cual se revelaron. Al parecer era el cuerpo más fuerte de Caballeros Wyvern del Ejército de Biran, además que el único comandado por una mujer, Lady Vaida. El asunto es particularmente interesante, ya que se llegó a manejar a Lady Vaida como una brillante promesa en el Ejército de Biran. Mi experiencia me dice que esto es un asunto político... ¿pero de qué me preocupo, si todo eso pasa en Biran?

9 de Enero

Hoy en la posada conocía a una dama muy bella. Estaba sentada ahí, apartada de todos, al parecer también esperando a que el clima mejore. Me armé de valor y me acerqué a ella. Es alta, con un porte erguido y orgulloso, brillante y corto cabello azul, un entallado vestido escotado azul con guantes largos púrpuras se adivinaban debajo de una capa de viaje negra, con poco más de veinte años, creo. Me acerqué y pude encontrar mis ojos con los suyos de un hermoso color gris.

- Hola, ¿me puedo sentar aquí?

- Si quieres... –ella contestó. El tono bajo de su voz me hico vacilar un poco, pero acopié más valor.

-¿Tú también estas varada por esta tormenta?

- Se podría decir que si, solamente espero a alguien.

-Comprendo. Ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Mark, soy de Illia.

-Mi nombre es Ursula –Su expresión era indescifrable.

-Encantado.

Entonces hablamos un poco entre trago y trago. Ella evadió elegantemente alguna de mis preguntas, y yo también, si he de decir la verdad. Ambos no confiamos enteramente en el otro, pero sentí en ella un sentimiento que siempre me ha pesado como una sombra corpórea: la soledad.

11 de Enero

He vacilado en ir con Asuza, pero ¿de qué serviría? Mejor me distraigo con las noticias en el exterior que se comentan en el Cabeza de Puerco, el bar a las afueras de Ositia. Los Incursores de Vaida eran la vanguardia de la compañía del ejército de Biran que dirigía la campaña contra una rebelión al sur de ese país. Lady Vaida, la capitana general del 17vo de Cazadores es ya conocida incluso fuera de las fronteras de Biran: una mujer salvaje, sanguinaria e inmisericorde con sus enemigos. Se dice que sus propios compañeros oficiales temían entrenar con Lady Vaida, ya que siempre lucha en serio. Pero con sus subordinados se comporta como una verdadera líder, luchando en primera línea, preocupándose por los heridos graves. Lástima que Biran es tan cerrado con su información, que sin duda sería un tema interesantísimo de verificar...


End file.
